Ship-to-ship weaponry
Ship to ship weaponry is the primary armament of most combat ships. They include torpedoes, Phasers, Disruptors, and other weapons that are used in direct combat with other ships. They often have power and size limitations based on the platforms they are firing from. Stations and Planetary Defenses often have far more powerful systems, but are also slower and harder to focus on smaller craft. In most cases, the larger the platform the stronger the weaponry, the larger the weaponry the larger the target should be. =Torpedoes= Torpedoes make up the heaviest weaponry in the field, many include dial-a-yield warheads that can be quickly specialized for performance and are divided by types of warhead and yield amounts. Torpedoes are on average not as effective against shields as they are armor and hulls. Types of Warhead Warheads are broken down into several different classes. Spatial The simplest torpedo is a spatial torpedo. Delivering a small charge in a surgical fashion. They are often equipped with an atomic warhead. Can only be fired at sublight speeds and has a limited range Photonic The first antimatter-charge torpedo, a simple version of the Photon warhead, it has improved range and can be fired at warp or sublight, also the first dial-a-yield device, however the charge size is relatively small and is often used for very small surgical operations. Photon Higher yield and more detailed delivery system then a Photonic warhead, the Photon Torpedo was the torpedo of choice for many decades as its versatility allowed it to be improved upon as designs adapted to it. Plasma a highly powerful warhead that works by creating an enveloping field of highly charged plasma that implodes the target. Quantum A quantum torpedo was designed using Zero-point theory to establish a higher yield detonation then the traditional Photon torpedo. The maximum yield is 50x that of a Photon Torpedo. Gravimetric A gravimetric warhead is a particularly powerful device that uses gravitons to create a hyperdense point of explosive energy. Commonly used to destroy Omega particles, disrupt powerful gravity wells, or destroy Wormholes. Transphasic one of the most genius torpedo designs, the Transphasic torpedo phases in-and-out of sync with regular space, allowing it to act as an armor-piercing round. Once inside the hull of a target, it detonated with a low-yield warhead, but to devastating effect. A variant of this, the Phantom Torpedo, has a Multiple Assault Vehicle warhead that fractures into 5 different warheads and spreads out as it enters a ship, causing widespread damage. The technology in these weapons is so complex they cannot be replicated, so Transphasic torpedoes are rarely issued and even less often used. Other Warheads There are many other types of warhead and many warheads can be augmented for several purposes. Combining certain warhead materials can alter the yield and stability of a warhead, and there are also different uses for each. They should be carefully considered and tested prior to use. =Energy Weapons= Energy weapons most commonly mean Phasers or Distruptors, but they boil down to the simplest and most common ship-to-ship weaponry. They use either focused ion tunnels or plasma discharge to inflict electrical and heat damage upon a ship or person and can be recharged with power from the platform's internal power supply. They can be dialed from high damage to simple electrical pulse and can have their frequencies altered to change their effectiveness against different ships and armors. They are specifically useful against shields. They can also be fired as Beams or as pulses. Beams are found on larger ships and provide more intense, focused damage but require a direct contact with a ship and are limited by arrays, pulses are often on smaller ships and can be fired from turrets mounted on the hull and can rapidly re-target.